This research further evaluated the mechanism of lithium induced granulocytosis by means of in vivo studies of granulocyte pools i.e. marrow reserve granulocyte pool, circulating granulocyte pool, marginated granulocyte pool. The project also evaluates the clinical utility of lithium induced granulocytosis by means of separate randomized clinical trials in patients with acute myelogenous leukemia, severe neutropenia, lymphoma and other malignancies.